The Basement
__TOC__ Moderators Loops Loops was the first Mod to officially own the room, being created by EmilyG. Loops is a cool guy, except he's recently left The Basement to hang out in The Cantina and other who-knows-what rooms. Glomple The "other" Mod. After Loops left, he came in. He was a quiet regular of The Basement and then got modded a few months after he joined Kongregate. Then preceded to take over The Basement whilst everyone else thought "Who the censored is Glomple?" Glomple was a de facto member of the Basement for a while, and was most well known for his desires to become a mod. He was always the one voice in the background asking a room full of happy trolls to not curse, or be otherwise disturbing. By the time Glomple had achieved Moderator, he had also wrangled the room ownership out of Loops, and then embarked on his campaign to, in his words, "clean up the Basement". This happened about 3-4 months ago, and judging by the catastrophic results to the room's make up today, he has been 100% successful in ruining the only bastion of true freedom in the wasteland of Kong chat rooms. Between his random and pedantic banning and silencing of regulars, and his constant inviting multiple Mods into the room, he has managed to almost completely clear the room of it's best and brightest, and turned it into just another room full of moronic teen-agers talking about pimples. What is even worse is that he spends no more than a few minutes in the room a day, so the room isn't even his home, just a project in his junior nazi handbook of cool things to destroy. The saddest thing about him is that he obviously just wanted to "be one of the guys", and on the days that he wasn't telling you how and what to say and forcing his notions of morality on you, he was an ok guy. The problem is that every 3-5 days, he seems to have a backlash of conscience or something when he goes ape, and bans his friends and old room regs for no reason what so ever. In Glomple, you find the truest manifestation of what is wrong with Kong as a social site; Hypocrisy, pedantic caprice, and petty tyrants running amok. Regulars - Generation I This is when The Basement started to gain its renown. An age free of trolls, and fun chatting for all. AlexKantra The most awesomest Alex in the history of The Basement. He still comes occasionally, but is mostly off because he actually has a life unlike the current regulars ;D Hamsteerio Well known for his obsessive taking over of the room and returning to this basement in unexpected waves. sometimes known as "The Ham" or more popularly known as "hammy" Hamsteerio trolls countless victims using methods like "im a 13 year old girl and i think your cute lol" to "Europe is far more superior that the USA with their stable economy, uncorrupt government and less f@ggs" with his gross and unclear goals with scaring determination some of his fails and wins seem to be connected. "i sometimes feel like hams acting like an idiot on purpose just to piss me off"(anonymous). but it would be foolish to call him some sort of a king with his unorthadox success, he is a lonely 40 year old living in his mother's basement after all sucking on loads of **** all day. (Account: Hamsteerio) oDETROITo Still practices the talent of subtlely chasing off n00b trolls. Bella Coolest person ever. Original "Queen" of The Basement, no matter what anyone says. Often seen with Ace, her boyfriend. (Account: Bella1Cullen) Ace Original "King" of The Basement. Now off training at Air Force or some form of Air trainery. (Account: ace9008) Dawn The person who made this page ^-^ Born in The Basement and have been there ever since. Well, I like to draw.. And play lacrosse.. Oh nobody cares. Just go on reading this page. (Also, I made the username when I was going through the "Omg emo names are so lyke, kewl" phase.) (Account: MidnightDawnn) n's Irbster If there were any trolls, he was the original. He talked with intelligence when he trolled, unlike trolls of The Basement today. 'Troy' To some, he's a friend. To others, however, hes an annoying fruit cake. Kill on sight :P. (Account: Troys50) Others There are much more people in Generation I, but too many to name. Some include, nguy123, cowninja23, jeepedro1426, DogPoop (Aw, how'd I forget him), notprogamer, Sinner13 (Another VIP), TrentasaurusRex (Now resides in DoS), brit1, & themaniacree) Generation II Age of The Trolls. As Gen. I regulars started to die off and quit, The Basement had a new way to reincarnate. But before I get on with this, I should tell you about the classification of Basement trolls. Troll Classes Class 1 Consists of trolls who are so good, they can clear out a room with their breath. Often times, Class 1 trolls operate for top dollar and are so sexah, both men and women find themselves leaping out of their clothes uncontrollably when a Class 1 troll comes in a room. Class 2 Consists of low level arguments, some of no reason at all. Mild use of swears and curses. Class 3 Consists of mostly 12 or under year olds that speak with 1337, or text speak. (Ex. ommgg!@!@#$11 uu nub, u dun noe n e thing, lOLz3rs, ur mum!!111111") They swear constantly and randomly like they all have tourette's and mostly argue about random stuff nobody cares about- such as why your mom is so obese. DrStrangeLove One of the rare classy (lolpun) Class II trolls around, manages to maintain a good argument while rarely cursing. (Account: DrStrangelove87) Turtle Easily the stupidest person to ever step foot in The Basement. He is a Class II troll. The very sight of this amphibian has been known to cause many children to run away as fast as they can, for fear of getting raped. One amazing reg's alt defined him as "A black man in a white mans body." Currently the basement bitch. (Account: Turtle39555) Meow! Not a troll. But has the ability to cyber rape you in an argument. A purple Scot pimp with red eyes, she/he/it wears a kilt and usually has a beer in one hand and an ass in the other. Her/His/Its mother is usually half drunk in bed with another man or woman, and her/his/its father is usually fully intoxicated whilst with a group of hookers. Turtles secret scottish luvar.(Account: TheMeow) Aggressor Epic sauce. Period. Cheese Often found talking about his girl friend or spitting and cussing at random people. Probably the most retarded person in the Basement and makes everyone that much stupider each time he talks; be highly cautious when talking to him because he is very radioactive to brain cells. Class II, but apparently wants to be considered Class III. (Account: Cheeseman66) Rheeper The Basement mascot (not to be confused with the basement bitch) he is the one whos eyes you see in the picture above. He has been trained by the grandmasters of trolling, Cheese, Turtle, and MetalTomato, He is now one of the regular trolls who is on almost constantly. Girls, get ready because if you are new, then he is gonna ask you your bra size first thing. He is a Class II troll, so be wary. (Account: Rheeeperpwn) He also wanted to say "Hi Mom!!!! Look where I got in life!!!!" Generation III I'm just too lazy to put a description of everyone, so I'll just put their names and like one sentence if I can think of it. They're all trolls by the way, unless I say otherwise. Nat "Female". Quit. 05at1 British. Still with us, unfortunately. I do not wish to be included in this revisionist bull. The people listed here are not fairly represented and this page seems more an attempt to put forth some kind of agenda rather than depict a community as it has come to be constituted. You do not know me, nor will you ever. -MT LOVE YOUUUU MATTTTTO .... your secret admirer ^^ xx ^^Cheese above... Basement Basement Basement